


D.H.M.

by AuroraDannon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insomniac Dean Winchester, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDannon/pseuds/AuroraDannon
Summary: One restless night Dean find something interesting on the internet.______________________________________________Author NotesThis work was originally published by me on FF.net Dec. 11th in 2006. Set somewhere in season one.______________________________________________
Kudos: 2





	D.H.M.

Blackness. Quiet. Ok so it was only black if he squeezed his eyes shut and it was only quiet if he plugged his ears. He could pretend, right? He sighed heavily and rolled over onto his back. With his eyes still shut he could hear the sounds from the next room. They weren't being very quiet. Two hours ago it had been all screams and it sounded like stuff was being thrown. Then it had been blessedly quiet for an hour after someone, had left slamming the door so hard his bed had rocked. The screams had returned now, but of a completely different quality. It sounded like some pretty intense makeup sex was going on. Man, this is so not fair!

He sighed again. Finally opening his eyes to the blinking red glow in their room. Damn stupid neon lights. In the hazy glow he could see his brother sprawled on the bed next to his. His lanky body was a mass of tangles with only his head poking out from under the blanket.. He smirked at the thought of the crazy bed head his brother was going to have when he woke up. Then groaned when the snoring started.

That's it! I give up! With a huff he heaved himself out of bed, and then just stood in the middle of the room. Great. Now what? He looked around the room for something to do. His eyes latched onto the duffle bag. I could clean the gun…check the supplies? Nah, I'd need a light for that. He looked to the bathroom. I just took a shower a few hours ago. He glanced at the laptop. I so don't want to do research! But looking around the rest of the room proved fruitless. There wasn't much else to do that wouldn't either make a lot of noise or need a light that would wake up his brother. Man!

He sat down and powered up the laptop. When the web page loaded he sat wonder what to look for, but his mind kept zoning out. I am so tired! Maybe I should just take something to make me sleep. Of course that would mean getting dressed and going out to find a store. That is so not worth the effort.

With a silly smirk, on his face he pulled up Google. A few days ago Sam had dragged him into a coffee shop for the Wifi connection, and he had over heard some guys talking while he was tuning out Sam's mutterings. They were saying something about Googling your name and finding some of the interesting things that you would never think of. It had sounded fun to him. Something he had stashed away in his brain until now.

I wonder what I will find? One of the guys said something about finding a millionaire with his exact name. The other had said something about finding out he had died the year before. Dean smirked. He knew how that one felt.

As he stared at the mostly white screen he wondered what to type in. Should he do his full name? Just his last name? He finally settled on his first and last name.

Dean Winchester. Ok what do we have here, over 2,000,000 results? Dean made a face. This might take a while.

On the first page a police article caught his eye. It was a little unnerving to see his face staring at him. Well, ok, it was the not-so-great sketch of him. But still, it did evoke some unwanted emotions. Then the curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to look through what the articles stated. It was basically what he knew already. Suspected for murder. Killed by a gunshot wound in the chest.

Dean closed his eyes momentarily, seeing the scene in his mind's eye. He remembered yelling at the thing. It got off of Sam and turned to face him. He felt himself pull the trigger, not once, but twice. Watched with satisfaction as the shape shifter flew back from the force of the blows. Dean shook his head and continued reading.

He came across another picture of the thing with his face. Eyes closed and skin deathly pale. Okay, enough of this torture. I need to move to something less depressing, or at least interesting.

After a few pages of results he found something interesting. The Winchester Mansion in Santa Clara, California. Dean had read about it before, but it was still interesting to read about a place that he never intended to visit. Though the flashlight tour might be some fun. Some day. Maybe. He knew that his job was to kill the evil supernatural things in the world, but he knew that some people would be angry if the tourist traps their credibility.

After a little light reading on the house and not really learning anything new he moved, on. There was a bay in Oregon, and a Cathedral in the UK.

How the heck do you get Jensen Ackles when you put in Dean Winchester? Hum, seems to be an actor of some sort. Dean caught the snort at the last second at the name of the recent show this guy seemed to be on.. At least he seems to be a handsome devil. He couldn't help his quiet snort this time. Just, not as gorgeous as me.

On the next page he found a few possibilities. Hum, Urban dictionary. He clicked on it and read the definition for Dean. 'Used to describe someone really cool or high up on a social chain. These people are very powerful so must be respected.' Oh yeah! The example was 'That kid over there is so Dean, all sexy and cool.' I could really get used to this. Wait until I tell Sammy about this one.

He continued skimming through, coming across an author that writes about the mansion as well as stuff about Deans of schools and colleges. Even something about the Dean of Winchester located somewhere in England.

Oh, finally! He found a good page on the Winchester rifles. Maybe I should get one. I don't have a rifle, and it would be kind of fun to have a family named one. Dean chuckled. I crack myself up. Okay, so that was really lame. It's pretty bad that I am sitting here talking to myself in my head in the middle of the night. He sat up a little straighter and clicked to the next page.

Winchester City Council. Boring. Winchester college, Hum, maybe someday. More rifles, I think this might be a sign that I need to get myself one. More on the cathedral, with some good pictures this time around. A city located somewhere in Virginia. Maybe I should convince Sam that we should drive through there. There were some Winchester hotels, a Winchester speedway, and even a newspaper.

Then he saw something that caught his attention. It was some monthly internet thing called DHM, but the tag line underneath read, 'Sam and Dean Winchester following the legacy of... '

Dean leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face. I do not believe in coincidences, and what are the odds of there being two Sam and Dean Winchesters out there? Do I really want to read what this says? With a little apprehension he clicked on the link and was blown away by the reality of what he saw.

"Oh Shit!" He exclaimed out loud. It was real! He had joked about it when everyone seemed to know, but there it was, an article about his family, right on the front page "Oh my god! There really is a Demon Hunters Monthly"


End file.
